¿Desconocido?
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Debía irse y aún así una extraña curiosidad hacia esa humana le hizo quedarse y observar ¿que exactamente?


_**¿Desconocido?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¡Holaaaaaa! si, soy yo, sigo viva pero en parálisis inspiracional. Para mas detalles lean al final del one shot.

Advertencia: capitulo único, OoC, desvaríos de la autora y bla bla bla.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, la historia si aunque admito haberme inspirado en una imagen.

.

.

— ¿Quien esta ahí? — susurró esperaba al viento. Yacía desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo entre las frías piedras donde había caído.

El golpe había sido tan fuerte que su visión se había oscurecido, ante su rostro solo percibía oscuridad, y aun sin poder ver nada sabía que era observada. No podía decir con exactitud si la presencia era hostil o no pero la inquietaba, su piel erizada y la energía espiritual la sentía casi desprender de su cuerpo.

Sus dorados ojos la observaron desde el momento en que cayó. No era una caída muy alta pero la tonta miko no fue prudente en sus acciones. No tenia idea donde aprendió o quien le enseño a defenderse, solo sabia que era un pésimo trabajo. Probablemente tanto del maestro como de la alumna.

Un demonio de baja categoría la había estado persiguiendo y con su torpeza natural termino cayendo al menos un metro de alto en un montón de piedras grandes donde se llevó un fuerte golpe. Tuvo la intención de dejarla a su suerte pero una _curiosidad_ lo obligó a quedarse o tal vez fue el embriagante aroma de su sangre. Había logrado destruir a su perseguidor más no evitar su caída.

Sesshomaru la observó levantarse, tratar de orientarse y posteriormente divagar un poco acerca de su situación ¿Por qué no se iba y la dejaba a su suerte? Frunció el ceño pensando en la respuesta y decidió ignorarla, esa mujer de extraños ojos azules solo le causaba curiosidad pues ningún humano era inmune a su poderoso veneno, aun así ella sobrevivió sin un rasguño.

Dejó escapar un leve dejo de gruñido que rápidamente fue captado por la miko. Por la actitud de ella percibía que ella estaba consciente que no estaba sola.

 _¿Quien esta ahí?_ Su corazón martillaba con fuerza y solo se le ocurría preguntar eso. Estaba herida, ciega momentáneamente y ¿sola? No, sabia que sola no y por un segundo se preguntó si no estaba mejor sola _NO_ gritó su mente, odiaba la soledad, prefería la compañía de _ese_ a estar sola en su situación.

— ¿Piensas ayudarme o solo observaras mi miseria? — no estaba enojada, solo cansada. Llevaba mucho rato y su vista seguía sin restablecerse y el tonto de Inuyasha no llegaba. Tenia hambre y sed, quería ir a casa y probablemente su madre la haría ir al medico.

Una vez mas pensó en irse, de hecho dio un paso cuando la miko se enderezó con una actitud diferente, claro, un demonio más poderoso que el anterior se abalanzaba contra ella sin importarle la presencia de Sesshomaru. Antes que Kagome pudiera decir algo las garras del Daiyoukai se extendieron y dieron fin al iluso que creyó poder superar a un ser como él.

Lo próximo que supo Kagome es que era llevada en brazos, el viento azotaba su rostro y enmarañaba su cabello, era extraño, no se sentía ella misma. Alzó una mano y acaricio una larga y sedosa cabellera. Por un instante Sesshomaru consideró dejar caer a la humana por su osadía pero nuevamente algo le detenía. La dejó deleitarse cepillando su cabello con sus dedos hasta que la dejó en la parte trasera de la cabaña de esa anciana. Contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría la dejó con suavidad sobre sus pies y se alejó.

— Espera — escuchó la voz de la mujer — ¿Quien eres? — de reojo la miró antes de alejarse en la inmensidad de los cielos dejando a la miko con una sensación de ¿perplejidad?

Horas después, cuando su vista volvía pudo observar en su ropa un par de largas hebras de cabello plateado.

* * *

Lo se, es corto y casi sin sentido, cuando imagine el fic lo hice mas corto y con mas coherencia pero esto fue lo que salio, no hay ni romance siquiera pero de pronto sentí el impulso de tomarme una hora y escribirlo. Este año ha sido el menos productivo de los que llevo como fanficker y me dije que aunque sea algo cortito y con poco sentido tendría que escribir.

En fin, si se acuerdan de mi, si leyeron hasta aquí les reitero que no dejare inconclusos mis fics aunque tenga muchísimo tiempo sin escribir. De antemano gracias por leer. Hasta una próxima y si no publico mas nada este año ¡Feliz Navidad! Y ¡Feliz año nuevo!


End file.
